


The Wrong One

by YuMe89



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Awesome Melissa McCall, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Confused Derek Hale, Confused Paige, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski are the Same Age, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Especially when Derek is around, F/F, F/M, I got an Obsession with putting food in Stiles mouth, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Off-screen Relationship(s), POV Stiles Stilinski, Pining, Sexual Identity, Stiles Stilinski & Paige are Siblings, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuMe89/pseuds/YuMe89
Summary: -"Just ask him out already.", Scott commented, sitting next to him. His lunch looked just as sad as Stiles'."Yeah, I'll get right to it, but first I'll climb on Jackson's Porsche and pee into his air con with everyone watching me. Especially Jackson.", Stiles replied, pushing the overcooked greens around on his plate."Dude! Do you have a death wish? Please don't do that!", Scott replied and Stiles turned his gaze to his best friend, raising a sarcastic eyebrow. "Oh, you didn't mean for real. My bad. So you're not going to ask Derek out?""Nope.", Stiles responded, making the P pop obnoxiously loud.-
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Paige, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Laura Hale/Paige, Melissa McCall & Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 10
Kudos: 238





	The Wrong One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! 💕
> 
> Sooo, I had a few feelings about posting this, because...Idk, on the one hand I like it  
> (there are parts I actually LOVE mind you) and on the other hand I despise it.  
> You'll probably get it once you've read it xD
> 
> By all means, I really hope you'll enjoy it! 💖

## The Wrong One

  


  
It was their senior year and Stiles actively tried not to stare at Derek. He probably didn't even manage to look at him without everybody noticing. Hopefully his fellow students would just add it to the long list of odd things Stiles did.  


"Just ask him out already." Scott commented, sitting next to him. His lunch looked just as sad as Stiles'.

"Yeah, I'll get right to it, but first I'll climb on Jackson's Porsche and pee into his air con with everyone watching me. Especially Jackson." Stiles replied, pushing the overcooked greens around on his plate.  


"Dude! Do you have a death wish? Please don't do that!" Scott replied and Stiles turned his gaze to his best friend, raising a sarcastic eyebrow. "Oh, you didn't mean for real. My bad. So you're not going to ask Derek out?"  


"Nope." Stiles responded, making the P pop obnoxiously loud.

Scott sighed beside him. "Allison told me, that she heard from Erica that Isaac told her that Derek asked for your address. Well, the Sheriff's address, but you live there too and why would he want to talk to your dad?" he asked, fumbling for his inhaler as he realized he ran out of air.  


"I don't know, maybe he was a witness to a crime? Who the fuck knows, Scotty. If it had been about me, he got plenty of opportunities here." Stiles shrugged, but couldn't shake the instant curiosity about it. His mind was already finding reasons as to why Derek would want to know the address and his hope that had yet to get crushed indefinitely bloomed and directed his musings.  


Rolling his eyes and stashing his inhaler back into his jeans pocket Scott fixed Stiles with _a look._ "He could do that at the Station too, you know." he said. "And it would make a lot more sense."  


"Anyway, did you do math?" Stiles asked and saw his answer in Scott's expression. "Figures. Here, you can copy mine, but there's no guarantee it's right."  


"Ms Hensway won't care if she sees my paper's at least not empty."

"True that."

°

Stiles didn't really have an excuse to watch the basketball team practice, which was why he went home after school, mourning another day he wasn't able to ogle a sweaty and red-faced Derek throwing hoops.  


He poured himself onto the couch and turned on the TV, knowing he needed to watch whatever he wanted before his dad got home and made him do his homework. Stiles was munching on Cheetos, licking the dust off every so often, when the doorbell rang.  


Scott wouldn't be here, he had told Stiles he'd be on a date with Allison today. And his sister didn't say anything about possible guests. Not that she was in the habit of having friends over anyway. Stiles frowned, wrecking his brain about who it could be, as he put a few Cheetos in his mouth and got up to investigate.  


He was just licking his fingers clean again, as he opened the door and found Derek Hale on the other side. Stiles pulled his fingers out of his mouth with a wet sound. Derek blinked at him in surprise. "Uhm...hi?" he greeted the visitor. Freaking out internally.  


One of Derek's eyebrows climbed the slightest bit up. "Hi." He looked surprised to see Stiles here.

Now they were staring at each other again, Stiles getting even more nervous by every second that ticked by. "So...can I help you with something?" he asked, suddenly remembering what Scott had told him. Could it be...? Was it possible Stiles feelings weren't unrequited?  


His heart was hammering away, waiting patiently for Derek's answer and possible explanation for his sudden visit.

"Yes! I uhm..." Derek started, but before he got anywhere, Stiles sister came down the stairs and interrupted him. Stiles watched with ever growing horror, how Derek's eyes lit up and he instantly smiled at her. It was like the sun breaking through a cloudy day. "Hey Paige." he greeted her shyly. Oh, no.  


"Hello Derek," she replied with the same smile he was sporting. "What are you doing here?"

_Oh, no._

"I wanted to ask you something..." Derek answered, they both seemed to have forgotten that Stiles stood there too. "Would you- I mean you don't have to, but I'd like to go to the movies with you...if you'd like...that too..." he stammered out.  


_No, no please make it stop._

Paige laughed a bit. "That wasn't even a question, Derek." she said, but there was still this stupid smile Stiles knew he would be sporting too, if Derek's words had been directed towards him. "But yes, I'd like to go out with you."  


Stiles was sure someone could shoot him right in the heart, he wouldn't even feel it. This right now was painful enough to drown anything else out. "I'm gonna...just leave you two to it." he mumbled and walked past Paige up the stairs to his room in a daze. Neither of them even reacted and he wished some deity would take him out right now. End his suffering existence.  


As soon as he sat down in his chair, he started up his laptop, but all he did was stare at it blankly. The only thing that had hurt him more in the past, was their mom's death, but it did come close.  


Of all the boys in Beacon Hills, his sister had to go and fall in love with the same one Stiles harbored feelings for. Life wasn't fair. In her defense: She didn't know.

He was still staring at his computer, when Paige came into his room. "Here, you left it downstairs," she said, as she put Stiles phone down on his desk. "And I cleaned the mess you made in the living room." Paige remarked, before leaving his bedroom again. She either didn't realize he hadn't said anything or didn't care.  


It wasn't that they didn't love each other, they were siblings, of course they did, but they were both sarcastic assholes and tended to drive each other up the wall if they spend too much time together. In some ways, they were just too similar to get along. Paige had just been lucky enough to not have been graced with ADHD too.  


"Thanks." he replied belatedly, it was obvious she wouldn't hear him anyway. Stiles sighed, knowing tomorrow would be hard to stomach, as would every other day after that. He closed his laptop and went to lie down on his bed, everything felt heavy and unbearable. Even if those two didn't work out, it wasn't like Stiles would suddenly have a chance with Derek. He wasn't able to do that to Paige and Derek probably wasn't the type to go for her sibling.  


He wanted to laugh at himself, say that it was just a dumb crush that wasn't going anywhere to begin with and feeling sad about it was just stupid. He was acting like an idiot.  


Stiles woke up the next morning, knowing he didn't do any of his homework and with the most disgusting taste in his mouth he ever had. He couldn't bring himself to care too much. It was still early so he went into the bathroom to lay claim, before Paige could start her routine and make him late. Again.  


He brushed his teeth, showered and brushed his teeth again until his gums bled and the taste changed from dying rodent to blood. Stiles wasn't sure if it was an improvement or not. Everything involving blood was a no go zone for him, but today marked the first day Stiles just ignored it and it actually went away.  


Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he was on autopilot, but he didn't care about that either.

°

Scott, as soon as Allison was out of his orbit, obviously noticed something wasn't right with Stiles. "Did something happen yesterday after school?" he asked with a frown. He made Stiles think of the puppies at Deaton's.  


"A ton of things happen all the time, so yeah, probably." Stiles replied, finding it easier to ignore Derek's presence today. Not wanting to see him smile at Paige was a huge motivation to keep his eyes to himself. Why did they have to share so many classes? It was awful, no matter how happy he had been about it just yesterday.  


Scott actually groaned and Stiles looked at him. "No, I mean, did something happen to you? You're weird."

"I'm always weird, just ask Jackson," Stiles answered in a dull voice. "Nothing happened to me. I just had to witness Derek Hale asking my sister out. Told you he didn't need the address for me." Stiles blinked a couple times and concentrated on Finstock rambling on about something or other. He had no fucking clue, everything that man said sounded like one and the same speech over and over again.  


"Dude!" Scott hissed. "Why didn't you call me? I would've come over. Are you okay?" he asked, all earnest puppy-like.

"I'm fine." Stiles answered without looking at Scott. It was easier to lie to him, when he didn't have to look at his face.

°

The next two weeks went down in a blur of schoolwork, ignoring Derek and Paige at school and at home, or wherever they decided to have a date and Stiles happened to be there too with Scott and Allison. Like the third wheel he was just meant to be.  


One of the strangest things about it was, that he started to not feel anything at all. Though he was getting really good at faking a laugh and generally acting happy around Scott. At some point he hadn't been able to take the pitying looks he threw him so he had adapted.  


He was in the kitchen and preparing dinner with his dad.

"So, what do you know of this boyfriend Paige got herself?" Noah asked, peeling the carrots in distaste. The way he acted, someone could think vegetables had killed his whole family sometime in the past.  


"You mean Derek? Not much, our social circles don't mash. He's the same age as me. Plays basketball." Stiles said with a shrug. He really didn't want to have this conversation, because it kind of meant their dad knew about Derek and that he would be over for dinner in the near future. And Stiles really, really didn't want to be there for it.  


Maybe he could just be at Scott's when the time came?

Yeah, that was a great idea. Stiles would just leave the three of them here to their dinner and camp at Scott's until the air was clear. He was a fucking genius.  


"Is he in one of those groups who gave you hell in your sophomore year?" his dad asked, brows quirked in question.

"No dad, he's not a bully. Derek's kind of...neutral. He looks like a jock but he's not." Stiles replied, keeping his head down to hide his blush as a vivid picture of Derek appeared in his head. He concentrated on dicing up the eggplant.  


His dad hummed thoughtful. "I always thought you would get all protective of your sister when she starts dating, like you used to when you were younger."

"Dad, that's different. We were like five and I thought my only friend was taken away from me when Paige met Alana. We're both adults, she can do whatever she wants as long as she doesn't hurt anyone." Stiles told him, ignoring that technically, Paige was hurting him, but that didn't count and he knew.  


"Yeah...you really are young adults, huh?" Noah asked with a smile and Stiles forced himself to return it.

It got quiet as they cooked dinner together, just the radio as background noise. Stiles was setting up the table, when his dad started talking again.

"Derek will be eating with us on Saturday. I just wanted to know what to expect, since they always time their visits here perfectly so he didn't meet me yet."  


It was a good thing he had put the plates on the table already. Did his dad know what he was implying? He had been so great at pushing the thought out of his head and now it was back full force.  


It wasn't like he'd never heard them giggling in Paige's room like a lovesick couple, but he always tended to just put on his headphones and shut the world out. "Oh, well, I won't be there. I promised Scotty to be over at his place for the weekend. We wanted to have some bro-time." Stiles said, sneaking a piece of carrot to chew on that didn't make it into the pot.  


"You're gonna leave me to interrogate him alone?" his dad joked, stirring.

"Unfortunately. Sorry dad." Stiles apologized, trying to sound earnest.

"Nah, it's okay. I know you don't get to see Scott as much as usual since he met Allison." Noah replied understanding.

°

Come Saturday, Stiles packed a bag and left his home, heading over to Scott, knowing full well he wouldn't be there. Scott and Allison were at her place since her parents were on a trip for the weekend.  


He had a key to the McCall residence for years now and let himself in as usual, parking his ass on the couch and started flipping through channels. He had even brought some unhealthy snacks and was chewing on them when the door opened and Melissa came home from her shift at the hospital.  


"Uh," she said, a bit startled at seeing him there. "Scott's not here." Melissa went on toeing out of her shoes.

"I know." Stiles stated, grimacing at her raised eyebrow.

"Since when are you here?" she asked, shrugging off her jacket and laying her keys into the bowl near their door.

Stiles looked at his phone. "Maybe an hour?" he mused.

Melissa freed her hair from the messy ponytail she had and sighed. "You need to go home, Stiles, I will take a shower and go to bed. You can't stay here."  


For a second, Stiles was speechless. "Please, please let me stay. I'll be quiet, you won't even know I'm here."

"You got a perfectly good home you can stay in." she replied.

"No, you don't understand, I can't be home this weekend. I told dad I'd stay here." Stiles told her and saw the way Melissa rolled her eyes.

"Which means, you lied to him. That's your problem, not mine. I just want my house to myself." Melissa stated, and yeah, Stiles could really understand where she was coming from, but there was no way he would go back home.  


They looked at each other for a while, Melissa with her stern mom-face on and suddenly, just like that, Stiles broke. "I couldn't tell him the truth either." he sniffed. God, he hated crying, had put this off for so long and now it all came out at once.  


Melissa's expression changed into concern and she crossed the few steps it took her to get to him. "Hey, what's wrong?" she asked, while Stiles just sobbed. She embraced him and Stiles really missed his mom so much it hurt.  


He was clinging to her and she rocked him side to side, whispering sweet nothings to him. It just hollowed out his chest even more. But he was thankful for what she did, comforting him in this way even though she must've been dead tired and longing to go to bed.  


And then, when he quieted down a bit, he told her. _Everything._

She was still hugging him, only listening and stroking his back in a comforting manner. He'd missed being embraced like this and it felt so good to finally tell someone the whole story and how bad he was feeling to be in love with his sisters boyfriend.  


"We can't choose who we love," Melissa told him after a while. "You will get over it and find someone who feels the same way about you one day."

"I wish I could fast forward to that point in my life." he sniffed miserably.

"Honey, that's not how it works. Heartache is part of living your life. Unless you're a sociopath, but I guess we can cross that one out." she smile as she held his face in her hands, stroking the tear tracks away. "You can stay here, okay? Just don't wake me up before seven. I got another nightshift and want to sleep as much as possible."  


"Thanks," Stiles replied and pulled her against his chest in gratitude. "I will be quiet." he promised, hearing Melissa chuckle lightly.

"That would be a first, but I'll give you a chance."

°

Stiles actually managed to stay quiet for the day, practically living on the couch with the volume turned down. Now that he had been able to talk to someone about it and cried, he felt a little better. More like himself. It made him realize how much he had lived in a daze for the past few weeks.  


Seven in the afternoon was nearing and Stiles decided to thank Melissa for letting him stay here by making her something to eat. It also distracted him from the fact that right around this time, Derek was sitting at their kitchen table with his dad and Paige and...  


And it was better to do something useful than sitting around and dwelling on it. He had looked into the McCall fridge and decided to make some lasagna with the few vegetables and meat that was still in there. They probably had to go shopping soon.  


_I could do that,_ he thought. Once Melissa was awake, he would ask her for a list and just do it. She could use the time off of such things. And God knows Scott didn't help out much since Allison was in his life.  


He'd set a timer for the oven and went back to the living room. It wasn't long after, that Melissa wandered down, still in her pajama's, looking tired. Stiles saw her sniff the air. "Did you cook?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.  


Once again, he couldn't understand how this woman was still single. Men her age had to be either stupid or blind to not try. It made him a little sad to know she was just as lonely as his dad. "Yeah. There's coffee too." he told her and watched as she made a direct line to the kitchen.  


She came back with a cup in hand and sat down on the couch next to him. "I forgot how nice it feels when someone cares for me." Melissa said into her cup and Stiles held the remote out for her.  


"Yeah, well, you cared for me first, I thought it was only fair." he replied with a shrug. Melissa took the remote and zapped through the program. "You're almost out of everything. If you want, I can go get groceries." he offered. It wasn't like he had anything to do, his homework was done since Friday evening and he forgot to pack his laptop.  


Melissa made a noise in the back of her throat. "I can't make you do that." she told him, giving him a look.

"It was my idea, you would just allow me to and give me money for it, because I don't have any. I'll even remember to bring the receipts with so you'll see how much I spend." Stiles replied, grabbing the glass of soda for a sip.  


"I should say no, but it would take some pressure off of me." she sighed.

Stiles was just about to say something, when the timer went off. "Guess we can eat now." he commented and stood up to get the lasagna out of the oven.  


They sitting at the kitchen table and ate together. "Sometimes I wish Scott had a clue how to cook, but mostly I'm happy he's never anywhere near the kitchen," Melissa remarked. "This is really good. Thank you." she said right after.  


"Do you remember that time we tried to cook for you when we were like thirteen? It was pure disaster because Scott hyperventilated when he thought he forgot an ingredient and I had to run around the house to find his inhaler. I think that moment scarred him for life." Stiles mused, chewing thoughtfully.  


"Still. It would be nice if he would give it a go again. Though, now that you're both off to College soon, I don't think we need to revisit that moment," She said. "Can I take some with me for work?" she asked and Stiles looked at her incredulous.  


"Uh, it's your food, I just cooked it. So, sure." he responded, eating the last bit on his plate. "I can put it in the tupperware for you when you get ready."

"That sounds good. I leave you some money and a grocery list on the table near the door, okay?" she said, cleaning her plate from the last few vegetables and cheese too. They put the dishes away together and Melissa got her purse to take out the money and wrote a quick list for Stiles, before heading upstairs to get ready.  


Deciding to not sit down again, he took the list and stashed the money. "If we don't see each other later, have a good day at work!" Stiles yelled up the stairs and went out to his Jeep. Once he got to the supermarket, he took his time to check off the list, getting items he knew were missing too. They were still in the budget.  


When he got back, Melissa's car was gone, so he went inside and put the groceries away. In the fridge was still the tupperware he had put for her to take with. Stiles sighed. He had probably kicked her out of her routine enough to make her forget.  


Stiles deposited the receipt and change on the same table near the door, so she'd easily find it tomorrow morning. Then he took the container out of the fridge and drove to the hospital. There was no point in her going hungry if there was food ready to eat.  


And it wasn't like he'd go home and experience his heart break again.

The hospital halls were familiar, but he didn't find Melissa immediately, which caused him to walk around like an idiot with tupperware in his hand. When he found her, she was at the nurse station with her colleagues, talking.  


He didn't intent to eavesdrop, it just happened.

"Oh Mel, just try, I bet you could use some fun." nurse Barbara said with a sly smirk. Scott's mom had her back to the door and therefor didn't see Stiles.  


"It's not like that, I told you. And he's a child!" Melissa exclaimed, she sounded outraged and embarrassed.

"Last I heard he's eighteen, not so much a child anymore. Didn't he turn into a handsome young man? And you're a beautiful older woman. Don't guys like him like that?" Barbara replied, still the same look on her face. It was a wonder they hadn't seen Stiles yet.  


"Yeah, I think the term is Milf, you're one, Mel." a younger nurse Stiles didn't recognize said with a chuckle.

"What's a Milf?" Melissa asked and Stiles was suddenly painfully aware of the shirt he was wearing. He really, really should've thought about his attire for a second. A shirt declaring him a _Milfhunter_ was not, in fact, a good idea. He'd bought that ironically, like most of his clothes and today was the first time he was regretting it.  


"It stands for: Mom I'd like to fuck." the young brunette helpfully explained.

"Susan!" Melissa chastised her.

"Don't come at me, it's just the term and you asked for an explanation." Susan replied with a shrug.

"Regardless of what you're saying, it was just a nice gesture of him, that I really appreciated and I'm not going to fuck my sons best friend! You two are out of line." Melissa said with a finality that ended that conversation. It also confirmed Stiles thoughts on the matter of what they were talking about exactly.  


Stiles ducked around the corner for a moment and waited, then he took a few steps back and knocked on the open door. They all looked at him at the same time, which slightly freaked him out. "Uh, hi...you forgot this..." he held the tupperware full with lasagna up and realized he'd never felt this awkward in his life before.  


He'd also never seen Melissa go from bright red to white as a sheet in such a short time.

"If you don't, I will." Susan said into the silence with a shrug as she eyed him. It was Stiles turn to blush violently. So much for pretending he didn't hear.  


"I'm gonna...put it here and...just leave. Have a nice shift, Melissa." Stiles said and made a hasty retreat.

" _Did you see his shirt?_ " he could hear Barbara say and both her and Susan started hooting laughter. Yeah, that thing was the dumbest purchase ever. He made it outside, unlocking his car, when he saw Melissa running towards him, saying his name. Oh damn, that's not a conversation he'd want right now, but since he'll spend the night at her house, there was no way he could just flee.  


"How much of that did you hear?" she asked, expression a bit horrified.

Stiles gulped. "I don't know. Enough to put two and two together, I guess?"

"Stiles." she simply said in a demanding tone and he sighed.

"I heard them taunting you and that you don't want to....you know." he averted his eyes. "Which is exactly what I want too!" he hastily said. "The, not wanting. You're an awesome woman and I really don't get how other people don't see that, but you're kind of like a substitute mom for me...I mean, I do tease Scott sometimes and tell him you're hot...and that was also the sole reason for buying this shirt, but I would never think of you like that." he rambled on, Melissa was looking at him and nodding.  


"I know," she responded. "You're like the child I never had to give birth to, we're on the same page here. They were just interpreting something innocent very wrong."

"Yeah, I got that much." he assured her. "We're good?" Stiles asked hopeful.

"We're good," she confirmed and they hugged for a short moment. "But you should make a wide berth around Susan, I think."

"I dunno, I'm a virgin, shouldn't I take any opportunity I could get?" he joked and Melissa's eyes widened.

"That fact just made the way they acted even worse. God Stiles, no. You shouldn't. Do it with someone you actually like. And do it safe." Melissa said finally and Stiles nodded in acknowledgement, not sure how else to respond.  


They said their goodbyes and Stiles drove back to the empty McCall house.

°

**Dad interrogated Derek like there was no tomorrow. It was very awkward. He also embarrassed me with stupid stories.**

Stiles had ignored his phone yesterday, but checked it right after he woke up on Sunday. Now Paige's text was glaring at him. He typed out a reply, feeling annoyed.  


**_Sucks to be you._ **

He put his phone on Scott's nightstand and rolled over. Not a moment ago and he heard it vibrate against the wooden surface. Stiles groaned and rolled back again.  


**Could've used a little support. Maybe it wouldn't've went so awful then.**

"Seriously, what do you want from me?? You got your fucking boyfriend, leave me alone!" he growled at his phone. He send her something different, obviously.

**_Is Derek still your bf?_ **

**Yes.**

**_Then everything went well, no back-up needed._ **

**Dad allowed him to sleep here. It's strange without you in the house.**

"Are you intent on torturing me? What the hell is wrong with you?" he exclaimed, throwing the phone on the mattress and hiding his face in his hands. His only comfort was, that she honestly didn't know how he felt, but it still hurt.  


He let himself fall back in the cushions and groaned.

When he saw Melissa entering the room he realized he had left the door open and looked at her apologetically. "What's going on?" she asked, leaning in the doorway.  


"Can't you just adopt me? I'd like to stay here forever. My sister sucks." he replied, sinking under the covers in an attempt to hide from her prying eyes.  


Melissa laughed lightly. "I don't think your dad would allow that."

"You're right..." he sighed.

"Get up, I made pancakes." she told him and left the room to go downstairs.

"You're a Goddess among us mere mortals!" Stiles yelled after her, stayed in bed for a moment longer and then decided to get up. He took his phone with him.  


Yawning, he walked downstairs and then sat in the same chair as yesterday, eyeing the huge stack of pancakes on his plate. "You wanna make me fat?" he mumbled and got a cuff on the back of his head in return. "I'm not complaining!" he said then.  


"So, why were you talking to your phone?" Melissa wanted to know.

"'Cause there was no way I could actually write that, but it needed to be voiced at least." he answered around a mouthful. "Why aren't you in bed?" he asked after swallowing.  


"Day off. Tomorrow morning is my next shift." she answered, happily munching on her own pancakes.

"Makes sense," Stiles said. He put in his passcode on his phone, opened the chat with his sister and slid it over to Melissa. "Woke up to her complaining."  


Melissa winced as she read it and handed the phone back to him when she finished. "Well, she doesn't know how it might affect you."  


"Yeah, I know. That's the only reason I don't verbally bitch slap her." he replied, pouring syrup on his next pancake.

"Stiles. Language."

"Yes, Ma'am."

_**I'm having pancakes at Scott's, can't complain. They're awesome.** _

**I hate you.**

**_Get in line._ **

**Normally you're cooking. I don't want to be Derek's little housewife.**

_**Should've thought about it before inviting him to sleep over.** _

**Fuck off, you're just jealous.**

Yeah, he really was, is the thing and he didn't know how to act anymore. It would've been one thing if Derek had gotten any other girlfriend that wasn't related to Stiles, but he did and now he had to cope with it. He couldn't hate his sister for it. And he couldn't just ignore them forever, he lived there too.  


_**If you say so.** _

Best to be passive and don't give away anything.

°

"Mom liked the weekend you spend at ours. She keeps gushing about your cooking skills." Scott griped as he sat down next to him at lunch. "You're not like, seducing her, right?" he asked, a hint of panic in his tone and Stiles turned wide eyes at him.  


"Scotty, bro, that is so beyond wrong to say," he replied. "No, I'm not seducing her and no, I'm not going to be your daddy!" he told him just as Allison sat down on the opposite side of their table.  


"That's a weird conversation to walk into. Should I be worried?" Allison asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No," Stiles answered, before Scott could come up with something. "Scott just doesn't realize that his mom is dropping hints that he should cook for her."  


"Ah, yes. How does you being a daddy fit in there?" she asked, voice innocent, but her eyes gave her away.

Stiles looked down at his tray and half eaten food, then back up to meet Allison's eyes straight on. "Scott wants to take your relationship to the next level. Maybe you should invest in a strap on." he responded, took his tray and left the cafeteria. Like hell he was going to stay for that bomb to detonate.  


"What's a strap on?" he heard Scott ask and stifled a laugh.

The weather was good enough to eat outside and he chose a bench in the sun, before digging in. Stiles was just scraping out the pudding cup, spoon in mouth, when Derek Hale sat down across from him. He looked like he was on a mission, so Stiles returned his stare and waited for whatever Derek had to say.  


"You don't like me much." Derek stated after a short amount of time.

Stiles raised his eyebrows and put the spoon on his tray. "What gave you that impression, dude?" he asked, grabbing his water bottle to take a sip.  


"You ignore me and you avoid me if possible," he answered. "It's not hard to figure out."

Stiles snorted. "First of all, you're wrong. Second of all, I like you just fine," he told him. Derek's expression turned confused. "I just don't want to deal with your couples shit. I get enough of it through Scott and Allison, I don't need it with my sister too."  


"That means you're just a jealous asshole." Derek stated.

"If you want to call it that. I'm getting annoyed by it, because everyone seems to suddenly date someone. It's a trend and no one wants to follow it with me. I'll die a virgin." Stiles replied and then clapped his hand over his mouth. He really didn't mean to say that last part. But damn, he was so fucking jealous of his sister, that little information slipped past without his approval.  


"Could you stop ignoring me? I just want to be friends." Derek said then and Stiles sighed.

Friends. Like he needed more of those. And in the form of his crush nonetheless. What even was his life? "Fine. Let's be friends." Stiles said, regretting it instantly.  


So much for ignoring the problem until it went away.

°

A month. Paige and Derek were in a relationship for a month now. Summer break was coming up though and that would be a whole new form of torture. Stiles was sitting on the living room floor, playing Assassins Creed when he heard the knock on the door.  


Scott was supposed to come over, so he just yelled. "It's open, I'm in the living room." It wasn't his best friend who stood in the door moments after. "Oh, hey Derek." he greeted, focusing back on his game in a futile attempt to ignore the way Derek looked today. Like he had taken his time and put in some effort.  


Out of the corner of his eye he could see Derek approach and sit down on the couch.

"I always forget to ask Paige, but, are you two twins?" Derek asked and Stiles, who had just put a red vine in his mouth looked at him in confusion.  


"No, why'd you think that?" Stiles replied, biting a piece off with huge difficulty.

"You're the same age? You do look quite similar." Derek responded with a frown. Stiles had to laugh at that.

"Oh man, you really should ask Paige, but we're not twins. She's older than me. I was a surprise to our parents though. Mom didn't intent to get pregnant so soon after Paige. I was an accident." he shrugged, taking in Derek's shocked face.  


"I'm sure that's not what your mom would've said." Derek told him in an attempt to reassure him.

"It really was though. Mom told me, when she was in the hospital. You know about her having Front temporal Dementia? Well, she was kinda mean at the end, but I'm not mad, she didn't do it on purpose, it was her illness." Stiles said, swallowing hard as he remembered the way his mom had talked to him before she died. He'd been alone at the hospital, Paige was at a friends house and his dad needed to work.  


"It's still hurtful." Derek commented, looking sincere. They were quiet for a moment and then Stiles came back to Derek's initial question.  


"Paige didn't cope well after moms death. And she had an accident right at the end of Middle school. Summer break wasn't long enough for her to recover and so she was held back. We went to High School the same year. That's pretty much it." he explained, having his game paused, since it would've been rude to continue playing while telling Derek this.  


"How did you cope?" Derek wanted to know, surprising Stiles with it.

"Uh, well, we were all kind of a mess and Paige's accident didn't help. I got pretty bad nightmares and panic attacks for a while, fearing to loose either or both dad and Paige. I think my coping mechanism was holding our family together." Stiles said. "It was probably just as unhealthy, the way I did it."

"If you don't mind me asking, but what kind of accident did Paige have?" Derek asked and Stiles frowned. Hadn't he seen her scars? How in the world were those two fucking? It was literally impossible not to see and eventually ask. Derek should know about all this. At least, that was what Stiles thought.  


He sighed, scratching his jaw and remembering he needed to shave off his patchy scruff in the near future. "We were visiting moms grave and when we went back, she...I don't know, I think she just stopped caring about everything or maybe she zoned out and didn't look left before crossing the street and I was too busy crying to look up and...when I finally did, I only saw how the car hit her. She was lucky it wasn't going that fast." Stiles said out loud for the first time since his therapy.  


"Christ." Derek exhaled. They were quiet for a while, Stiles even considered to start the game back up, but then decided against it.

"I know it's fucked up. How high are the chances to watch your mom die and then only a few weeks later, your sister getting hit by a car and almost die. I- I went to therapy. Paige did too, because everyone thought she did it on purpose." he rambled on.  


"Did she?" Derek wanted to know. Stiles shrugged, because he didn't know.

He was about to say something when he heard footsteps down the stairs. "Hey Stiles, have you seen-" Paige stopped in her tracks and stared at Derek. "How long have you been here?" she asked him.  


"You told me to come over at six. I did." Derek answered. When Stiles looked at his phone he made a surprised sound. They had been talking for almost an hour now. He hadn't even noticed.  


"Shit, my alarm clock is probably broken, I thought it was still five!" she replied and Stiles took in her attire. The scar on her left leg was visible.

"Are those my clothes?" he asked accusingly, as he recognized his shirt and boxers. "We talked about this! No undies swapping! And I like that shirt, it's mine for a reason." he bitched.  


"Yeah, like you fit in my panties." Paige mocked and Stiles raised his brows in a competitive way.

"Wanna bet?" he said and for a while, they both completely forgot Derek was even there, too invested in their sibling-feud. "Also, whatever you're looking for, I probably have no idea where it is."  


"You don't even know what I lost!" she accused him. "So you might've taken it."

"Then, dear sister o' mine, what the hell are you looking for?" he asked grumbling.

They were staring at each other and then Paige caught sight of Derek again. "No. I'm asking you again when we're alone." she said, displaying discomfort and Stiles smirked.  


"I haven't seen your vibrator and I would never take it, good luck finding it before dad does." he laughed, which caused Paige to scoff and take one of the throw pillows to attack Stiles with in her rage.  


His sister was squashing him to the floor, hitting him with a pillow and Derek sat next to them on the couch watching the whole display looking extremely entertained.  


That was how Scott found them in the living room. "Uhm, guys?" he said, immediately getting the attention of all three. "What's going on?"  


"Paige lost-" another hit to the face and he laughed again. "She lost her vibe!" he yelled, against his sisters hands, who tried to shut him up.  


"Again?" Scott asked and Stiles could've kissed him for that question alone, but no, ew.

"Yes!" Stiles said and decided he'd indulged his sister enough and grabbed her around the waist before throwing her off, directly at Derek.

"Ow! Fuck, Stiles that was my dick!" Derek howled, confirming that Paige landed very uncomfortable on him. Welp, she was his girlfriend, he had to deal with that. As if she'd never hit him in the nuts on accident before...  


"You didn't only loose your vibe, you also destroyed your boyfriends junk. Congratulations Paige, that's two for one." Stiles couldn't hold back and laughed again at his sisters face, Scott chiming in with him.  


"I wouldn't go that far...It's not gone." he heard Derek murmur more to himself, while petting his crotch.

"Anyway. Let's start gaming, Scott." Stiles dismissed both Paige and Derek. He didn't need to see them all lovey-dovey. Paige got the hint and went upstairs to change probably, Derek hovered for a while longer, before following her.  


The way he'd looked at Stiles didn't go unnoticed by either him or Scott. "Bro, what was that?"

"Like I'd know." he shrugged, starting up a multiplayer.

°

And just like that, there were a lot more days Derek didn't declare his presence to Paige and hung out with Stiles. It was only topped by the day right before summer break, when Derek asked him if they could go for a burger. Just the two of them.  


Stiles got the feeling something wasn't right and asked Derek what was going on, as soon as they sat down in Stiles favorite diner. It had the best curly fries. Derek more or less avoided direct eye contact at that.  


"It's not like I could talk with my friends or family about it. And I know how weird it is to talk to you in that case, but...I have no idea what to do." Derek said after they ordered their milkshakes and food.  


"Lay it on me, it can't be that bad." Stiles replied, drumming his finger on the table. He saw how Derek stared at them, gulped and averted his eyes again.  


"I think...I'm gay." he said quietly, closing his eyes tightly. Like he waited for something terrible.

"Dude, you've been dating my sister for months now, are you sure you're not just bi? I mean, I am, so I know it can be confusing." Stiles shrugged, hoping it would relax Derek a little more.  


"You're...? Oh. Oh wow, I didn't know that." Derek told him with a quirked brow.

"You just came out to me and you're surprised about my sexuality?" Stiles snorted, trying his best to be supportive here without noticing his own benefit. "Anyway, let's go with what you think here and say you are...why are you telling _me_ and not Paige?"  


"I don't know how." Derek admitted. "I tried and it's not like she wouldn't listen, I think she would, but we always end up talking about something else entirely or when we're at mine, Laura steals her away and I'm a coward." he said, dragging his hand over his face as their milkshakes and food arrived.  


"Yeah, but you gotta tell her, Derek. I mean, aren't you sleeping with her? How does that even work when you're not attracted to woman?" Stiles asked, taking a few curly fries at a time and shoved them in his face. Belatedly realizing how it looked.  


"We haven't...yet.". Derek said, so quiet again he had to strain his ears to hear him.

"What?!" Stiles exclaimed, almost choking on his fries. "I mean, she's my sister and I don't really wanna know what's going on there, but now I feel bad for her not getting any...all this time." though, he was also very delighted, he shelved that feeling for later. He hd really conflicting feelings about all this. "Like, nothing? Nada? Not even a kiss?"  


"We do make out, it just doesn't do anything for me." Derek shrugged helplessly.

"You really are gay. One hundred percent." Stiles said, playing with the straw of his milkshake. "Or she's just not your time. That happens."  


"Oh, but she is." due to Derek's expression, Stiles could see how he hadn't planned on saying that out loud. "Technically." he added.

Stiles nodded slowly in understanding. "She's just missing a dick." he concluded, willfully ignoring the implication here. Paige and him were so much alike...No, _no,_ he was not going there.  


"Very much so, yes."

They were eating in silence, both lost in their own thoughts and when the waitress came back, Derek paid, before Stiles could get out his wallet. They got into Derek's Camaro and Stiles got the feeling this was a date and got a lot more miserable by the minute.  


"You really need to tell her." Stiles insisted when Derek dropped him off. They were still sitting in the car, neither of them moved.

"I know, but I don't want to hurt her and lose her friendship."

"Dude, that's inevitable." Stiles replied. "Someone's always getting hurt in a break up."

Derek sighed heavily, like he was burdened with all the problems of the world. "Will you still be my friend?"

"I wasn't the one you lead on, so no hard feelings here."

"I didn't lead her on, I wasn't sure."

"Same difference."

°

Derek did bide his time, because Stiles waited well into the Summer Break for anything to change between Paige and him. He also didn't think he'd walk into his confession on accident when it finally happened.  


"Is that why you never pushed for more than making out?" his sister asked, causing Stiles to take a step back and hide in the hallway next to his sisters bedroom door.  


"Pretty much. I'm sorry." Derek answered and Stiles almost expected raised voices or mean words, but it was still so very silent. It took him a moment to realize they were hugging.  


"It's okay, Derek. I'm glad you never tried anything. Even kissing you was kind of strange, but it helped me figure out some stuff." Paige replied and Stiles knew that was her relieved and happy voice.  


"Really?!" he heard Derek ask and peeked into the room. They really were hugging.

"I'm kind of...more into your sister?"

"Laura? You like Laura, right?"

"A lot, yes." he heard Paige mumble. "Sorry."

He heard Derek snicker at that. "It's okay, I..." the rest was whispered into Paige's ear and Stiles was unable to make out anything, all he could hear when Derek was done speaking were their loud laughter.  


"Oh my God, this is priceless!" his sister was wheezing. "We're so stupid, oh Jesus."

Stiles waited a moment longer and then decided it was a good time to make his presence known and walked into the room. "Hey, could you give me all your dark clothes that need to be washed? I'm doing laundry and it should be at least worth it to start the damn machine."  


Paige looked at him and started laughing again, pushing at Derek's chest. "I can't believe you. Yes, hold on a minute." She stood up and threw her dark clothes into the waiting basket in Stiles hands. He took the opportunity to spare a glance at Derek, only to find him looking back, a strange glint in his eyes.  


"What's so funny, anyways?" Stiles asked, not letting on he kind of knew.

"Oh nothing." Paige told him, accidentally hitting him with a shirt to his face. "Derek's gay, I'm bi. The world goes on, but not with us as a couple."  


"Cool." he responded. _Finally,_ he thought.

His sister raised an accusing eyebrow at him. "You knew." she said, pointing at him with blue jeans in hand, as she went through her hamper. Stiles shook his head.  


"Noooo." he prolonged. Another shirt found his head and he shook it off, so it landed in the basket. "Maybe. _Someone_ took his sweet ass time to finally come clean." he looked pointedly at Derek.  


"To be fair, I wasn't feeling it either and was too afraid to say anything. I didn't want to lose his friendship." Paige said.

"Me neither!" her ex-boyfriend admitted happily. Stiles just rolled his eyes. Perfect, those two were probably best friends now. When Paige came up to him and put the last of her clothes in, she took the basket from Stiles and pushed him out of the way.  


"You two should probably talk." she remarked. "And I'm going over to yours later, okay?" Paige directed at Derek with a smirk, who only groaned in return.  


He listened to his sisters descending footsteps and made a thumps up gesture at Derek. "Congratulations, you did it!"

"It worked out a lot better than I thought it would." Derek frowned slightly with a small smile on his lips. His expression turned into a grimace then.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked, causing Derek to shrug. He seemed to think about something.

"Aw, fuck it." Derek finally said and looked directly at Stiles. "I'm really into you. I know what I said about us being friends, but I want more than that." he rushed out, breathing like he ran a marathon.  


All Stiles managed to do was gape at him, his brain went offline and he stared. Did Derek actually say this right now? It was so silent, they could hear the clock in Paige's room tick away.  


"I'm sorry, what?" Stiles asked for good measure. He wanted to be safe before making an idiot out of himself.

"I'm into you. I like you more than just as friends." Derek repeated slowly and Stiles could see that he closed off now, probably afraid of getting rejected.  


A laugh was punched out of Stiles lungs. "Now I get it. You both chose the wrong family member, oh my God." he was actually laughing, verging on hysterical. When Derek got up, face turned into a scowl.  


"You didn't have to be mean about it." Derek told him. "A simple _No, thanks_ would've done it too." his voice was scratchy and Stiles immediately stopped laughing, getting a hold on Derek's arm as he tried to get past Stiles.  


"Oh no, no no no. You're staying," he told him. "Sorry, but you misunderstood something. Let me be clear." but instead of words, he leaned forward and kissed Derek softly as an explanation first. "I like you too. Pathetically so, long before you started dating Paige." he whispered against Derek's lips.  


Derek leaned his forehead against Stiles' and sighed. "And I was a douchebag who asked her out right in front of you. No wonder you avoided us so much." he concluded.  


"Not gonna lie, it was pretty damaging to stand and watch on." Stiles replied, closing his eyes in hopes to erase the memory.

"I'm glad we're all heading off to College soon and don't have to go back to High School. Not in the mood for any weird rumors of me doing both of you." Derek said, touching Stiles face with his hand to make him look back at him.  


Stiles was smiling lopsided now. "So, which one of us is the better kisser?" he asked, mischief in his eyes.

"I got a hunch, but let's find out." with that Derek leaned back in, initiating the kiss this time and changing the pace for it. As soon as it got a lot more heated, Stiles broke away to stop.

"Okay, uh, you know what? Let's go to my room, it feels wrong to do this in my sisters bedroom."

"Lead the way."

°

Later that day, when they were cuddling in Stiles bed both more than happy with what had happened between them, the shocking realization set in that someone still had to tell the Sheriff about all this outcome.  


Seeing as Stiles had made himself scarce when Derek had been over for dinner with their dad for the first time, he somehow had an inkling Paige would make him do it as payback for leaving her alone that evening.  


Or maybe...they could just invite Derek's older sister too and reveal the new relationship status of them all at once. That way, their dad might be too shocked to be furious at Derek for stringing Paige along all those weeks. Yeah, they would go with that.  


  


  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for getting this far! 💖


End file.
